


The People's Key

by deadonarrival



Series: The Devil's Chair [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little on the Kylo Amidala side but like modern, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Escort Service, Explicit Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Political AU, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Set slightly after the events of Cassadaga, this is in the same universe, same timeline, everything. Several people wanted to hear what happened after Ren retired from escorting and since I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger.... here's some of the resolution to that.When Ren decides to run for the Senate, things don't go exactly according to plan for anyone involved. But what's a political au without a lot of drama? The good news is they have a decent enough support group to get them through just about anything, right? .... r...right?AS OF JULY 2018 THIS FIC IS ON A BIT OF A HIATUS AS I TRY TO GRAPPLE WITH HOW MUCH I HATE THE US POLITICAL SYSTEM??? oh my GOD. I have loads of this drafted out and in progress but I'm so unmotivated to post it because it's depressing in the US and I'm sorry. God almighty...[A/N: Grad school is the ultimate determiner of where my time is going so ... I'm going to try and bang out as much on vacation as possible and then clean it up after that. Heh. Catch me on tumblr @ dead-on-arrivals for fic updates and @ whyareyoukillingeveryone for personal trash blogging]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disbitch/gifts).



> [No warnings for this chapter other than some making out and heavy petting -- explicit is for later stuff]

Phasma sits back in her chair and looks between Ren and Hux. Hux is standing up and seems content leaning into the wall, glancing out the breakfast nook windows like he intends to leap out at any second and Ren, for his part, seems absolutely nonplussed by the entire conversation. 

“You’re really the one he hired?” she says half impressed, half incredulous. 

“You make it sound kind of shifty,” Ren says with a laugh. “I picked him too, you know.” 

Hux shifts, his cheeks turning pink and he can feel Phasma’s eyes on him. 

“And you don’t have anything to add to this little story?” 

“He covered all the highlights,” Hux says irritably. He clears his throat and glances at her down his nose and then schools his face into something less assholish because they’re friends and he knows she’s only looking out for his best interests. “I .. look, are you in?” 

Phasma pushes her chair back, rocking it onto it’s back legs and crosses her arms over her chest looking between the two of them, “frankly I don’t think you boys can afford me.” She smirks and Ren laughs, shoving a heavy envelope across the table like he’s waited this whole time for her to say just that. 

And he _has _.__

__Hux told him up front she would only come on for the right offer and if he didn’t aim to impress he could kiss her support and all her skills goodbye._ _

__Incidentally before Phasma took on a position in the company that Hux was working at in Silicon Valley she was a premiere hacker and could frankly make anyone and anything disappear. Digital footprints didn’t exist unless she wanted them too and when it came to viral marketing she was not only sought after but also deeply feared. She had taken some business classes at UCSC after her on boarding at Hux’s urging to add to her dual PhDs in AI and Software Engineering._ _

__It was insulting to say she could do anything and everything because it really minimized her talents but goddamn if it wasn’t true._ _

__Phasma unspools the string on the back of the envelope as Ren turns and looks up at Hux. Hux is all nerves, worrying his lower lip, his fingers twisting in his jumper and in contrast Ren is laid back, confident, and it's maddening. Hux has to look away, his cheeks burning again._ _

__The papers hit the table with a thud and Phasma nods, “seems fair.”_ _

__“There’s really no one else we would trust to run the campaign,” Ren says, folding his hands behind his head, “especially considering the more sensitive nature of my relationship with Brendol and my uh… more colorful work history.”_ _

__Phasma smirks and sips her drink, pushing back from the table and standing up, “I’ll do it, I’ve been wanting to get out of San Francisco anyways - it’s getting boring and it’s a lot shorter flight back to London from here anyways.”_ _

__Hux exhales and Ren stands, going to shake her hand. She’s imposing and tall but she immediately drags him into a hug and slaps his back, “you and I have a LOT of work to do.”_ _

__“I have no doubt,” Ren says, “but first I assume you’ll want to get settled out here first?”_ _

__“Naturally. Also Brendol - what are your plans in all of this?” Phasma and Ren both turn their attention back to him and Hux drifts momentarily looking blank._ _

__It’s a recurring conversation, one that he’s been having with Ren and with Leia - about what his role is in Ren’s campaign, and then beyond that what his work will be if Ren gets the Senatorial seat. It’s not like Hux was going to be the Senator and it’s not the same thing as Ren being the President but good Christ… both of them had mentioned that maybe it would bring unwanted attention to his work if he stayed employed and that perhaps it was safer to just take some time off and do some philanthropy. It wasn’t Hux’s nature to be idle though and honestly the times in his life when he’d tried to do idle had been an unmitigated disaster and he had absolutely no desire to repeat that. He had tried suggesting that maybe he could be of help as an advisor or something, maybe HE could be the campaign manager._ _

__But that had been immediately panned. Both Leia and Ren had been quick to turn Hux down saying it presented a conflict of interest and one that would raise a lot of questions and cause a lot of digging around.. Hux would be safer in the background, as support._ _

__As it turned out, it was Ren’s show now._ _

__“I’m not sure yet,” Hux says carefully._ _

__“We’re working out the details,” Ren responds, giving him a concerned look._ _

__Phasma nods and finishes her drink, standing up and grabbing the envelope on the table and motioning towards the door. “I’m heading back to the city to get started on this.”_ _

__“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Hux says automatically._ _

__“I have a two weeks notice to write, a condo to pack and sell and a flat to rent so no I’m afraid I can’t,” Phasma says with a grin, “but I see several dinners together in our future.”_ _

__She gives Hux a hug and squeezes him, kissing his cheeks and standing back, “you should have told me you tit.”_ _

__Hux shrugs and shakes his head, “it never seemed like a good time.”_ _

__“It never is,” Phasma concedes. She gives Ren a hug too and then lets herself out._ _

__When her car pulls out of the drive, and the door is locked, Hux feels Ren hovering close by and sinks into the embrace when Ren is wrapping an arm around him from behind and kissing into his shirt collar._ _

__“That wasn’t so bad,” Ren says, voice low and rumbling._ _

__“Says you,” Hux replies. His voice is shaking and he feels wrung out. They’ve been at this all morning and he feels like he’s run a marathon when all they’ve really been doing is standing around the breakfast table talking shop and spilling secrets. On the one hand it’s a weight lifted off his chest but on the other… on the other fuck this is getting real so quickly._ _

__“Are you alright?” Ren asks, suddenly quiet and much softer. Even though no one is there and listening it’s like he wants this to be just for them, something private._ _

__“I just never thought about what it was I’d do when it got to this point. I always thought I’d be the one running the campaign, pulling the strings from behind – it feels strange not to be in control,” Hux admits, turning around to face Ren._ _

__“Who says you’re not in control?”_ _

__They stare at one another, Hux searching Ren’s face for answers, confusion etched across his own._ _

__“I’m not – both you and your mom have said I should just, take the time off and be a what? Stay at home boyfriend? Join a garden club or something?” Hux rolls his eyes and frowns, pushes past Ren and goes to the kitchen to find the bottle of wine he started on last night._ _

__“Hux- “ Ren follows him and puts the bottle down on the counter, along with the glasses and crowds into his space again, “Hux that’s not what we mean.”_ _

__“Then what do you mean? Neither one of you have been very clear on that and I’m not going to quit my job with nothing else lined up to take its place.”_ _

__Ren ducks his head and smiles, which sends Hux’s blood pressure spiking upwards until Ren is sliding down to his knees in front of him and then his blood is rushing south._ _

__“You’re always in control,” Ren says, smoothing his hands along the outside of Hux’s calves, up around the backs of his knees and then carefully, carefully cups Hux’s thighs. “If you say stop, it stops.”_ _

__“That only works in bed,” Hux says through gritted teeth, his fingers wrapping along the edge of the counter as Ren’s hands skate upwards and find purchase on the curve of his ass. Long fingers are stroking there, spreading wide and Hux’s breathing is speeding up even as he tries to keep his wits about him. “It’s only an in bed thing I don’t want to just be in control in bed.”_ _

__“You’re in control _everywhere_ ,” Ren says slowly. His mouth is hovering right at the buckle of Hux’s belt, and Hux can feel the heat of his breath through his clothing. From here he can see that Ren’s eyes are blown wide and dark with lust and all he wants is to give in but he can’t. _ _

__“Tell me,” Hux demands._ _

__“If you said no to anything it would stop – the bid for Senate, the moving house, the getting a dog, whatever it was… if you told me no, if you said stop, it would stop. Anything, Hux. _Everything_.” _ _

__The way he says it is dark and full of promise, full of passion and desperation. It makes Hux shiver and his hands dart from the edge of the counter to Ren’s hair, slipping through the strands. Hux’s mouth feels dry and his eyes get heavy lidded as Ren pushes half his shirt up, kissing at his stomach and never breaking eye contact with him._ _

__“Money. Expensive Vacations,” Ren mumbles, tongue tracing right at the edge of Hux’s boxer briefs. His eyes shutter closed and he noses in close, fingers digging into his back possessively, “ _Power_.” _ _

__Hux groans and tips his head back, letting Ren work his shirt up higher, letting those hands map his torso and find all the little spaces in between his ribs._ _

__“I want to give you all of it,” Ren says._ _

__Hux’s fingers tighten in Ren’s hair again and he screws his eyes shut as teeth graze over his flank, grounding him and untethering him at the same time with a single touch._ _

__It happens lightning quick, Hux jerks a hand back and grabs Ren by the jaw, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. They’re quiet, breathing heavy and staring at one another in the kitchen of Hux’s beach house. It’s become the rather unofficial headquarters of the campaign so far and it means something to have Ren here… on his knees and offering no less than the world._ _

__Maybe this is what Hux wants. If he can’t run the campaign officially… why can’t he run it … off the record._ _

__“You will,” Hux says finally, stroking over Ren’s cheek and then dragging him up to standing with the same light touch. “Oh _you will_.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has explicit sex including: blindfolding, anal fingering, anal sex, marking, edging, self restraint, mentions of subspace, being held down, explicit consent, after care -- pretty much LIGHT BDSM but nothing dark or or heavy on the sadism. light kink. 
> 
> If I missed anything, prod me to add it.

Ren sets the last box on the kitchen counter and tapes it shut, pulling a sharpie out and neatly writing ‘kitchen, pots and pans’ on the top in the provided space. Hux comes in from the bedroom and looks around, frowning, brow furrowed with Jess in tow, clipboard in hand. 

“So the movers will be here in the morning starting at 8am, they do load out, drive to the new townhouse and do load in,” Jess turns a page and scans it with the tip of her capped highlighter and then looks up. “They estimate they’ll be done by 5pm.” 

Hux nods and looks over at Ren who smiles at him. This was their idea, together, to move out of the bachelor flat and into something more permanent. Not that they didn’t enjoy the convenience of Hux’s penthouse, but it was agreed upon that they need and wanted more space, that something less transient felt like a good decision and… shocking Hux absolutely shitless… he kind of wanted the commitment. 

After the divorce he wasn’t really thinking about the long term with anyone and if he’s brutally honest he doesn’t even know where he’s going with Ren but he’s trying to let go and hang on for the ride while it lasts. Maybe not healthy but fuck if he cares right now while it’s good. Besides, the brownstone they bought is obscene and Hux is a little alarmed at the fact they spent that much money together but he had been saving up and it was (in the long run) cheaper than his apartment. It has more parking, more space, and Ren had sold him with a whispered ‘fucking you over every available surface’ at some point during the official tour with their realtor. 

“What about the decorator?” Ren asks, coming around and setting the box in a stack with the others. 

“They’ll be in the following day to oversee staging and so on… I think you’ll be moving in by Saturday and out of the hotel if my quotes are right…” Jess says, checking her phone. “Sorry have to take this.” 

She heads out to the hallway and Ren wraps around Hux casually, kissing into his hair, “that’s only a few more nights in a hotel.” 

Hux grumbles and Ren runs his hand down his back, fingers tracing along his spine through his shirt, “are you going to let me give you a massage later, take care of you?” Ren asks. 

“Probably,” Hux says, perching his chin on Ren’s shoulder. He’s still getting used to the feeling of casual intimacy – that this thing is solid between them and that Ren isn’t going anywhere. 

Ren brings their mouths together, holding Hux by the back of his neck and and forcing his head back to make it happen. It starts off chaste but then it’s very quickly not. The feeling of Ren’s tongue tracing the seam of his lips, dipping inside and tasting him; he’s thorough and demanding – making Hux shift closer to stay balanced and then wrapping an arm tighter around his lower back to keep him there. It’s no great secret that Hux is in love with the almost tactical way that Ren takes him apart behind closed doors and Ren waits until Hux’s fingers flex against his chest before he’s pulling away. 

“Probably?” Ren repeats, bumping his nose against Hux’s. His hand is rubbing distracting circles low on Hux’s back and it’s a filthy little trick that he knows will get him what he wants. 

“Yes,” Hux says, changing his answer with a slight twitch in his jaw. He doesn’t like conceding the high ground. 

“I’ll make it good for you,” Ren promises, teeth dragging over Hux’s jaw before he pulls away and Jess walks back in, holding the phone up and shaking it. 

“Confirmed for Saturday move in for you two,” she says gleefully, completely oblivious to the fact that Hux is shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to hide his sudden arousal. 

“Brilliant,” Hux says, clearing his throat. He fiddles with some boxes just to have something to hide behind and looks between Jess and Ren. “I suppose you’re off then – we’ll head to the hotel in a few and meet up with you in the morning to kind of help oversee the move?” 

“You know that’s absolutely unnecessary,” Jess says, giving Hux her patented look of competence. She’s smirking a little as she adds, “I thought you might want to have a lie in – 8am on a day off for you is fairly early.” 

Hux narrows his eyes as Ren laughs and Jess giggles, shoving her phone in her bag and shouldering it, “join in if you want but I have everything under control!” 

She lets herself out as Hux scowls after her and Ren comes over, pulling him towards the door, reminding Hux with only a look just what’s on offer when they get back to the hotel. Which is maybe a decent enough selling point to get Hux to fold on being annoyed and to get him to fuck off out of his flat for the evening. 

\-- 

They’d specifically chosen a five star hotel to stay at so that it would make the move seem less horrible and besides, for all his work travel Hux had accumulated an obscene amount of points that had been languishing in his travel accounts. So since a fancy vacation was likely off the table with an upcoming campaign this was the closest they could come to treating themselves. 

Ren, incidentally was enjoying the fuck out of the upgraded suite and Hux really only admired three facets of the experience – the massive Jacuzzi tub, the tempurpedic bed, and Ren’s blind determination to relax him at the end of every day. Occasionally that meant letting him pass out early, and other nights, like tonight, that seemed to indicate that he was going to completely wreck him in anticipation of the big day tomorrow. 

Which is not to say that he was nervous, per say, but Hux had never been particularly good with big life altering changes and while he was getting older and maybe getting better at them in some capacity, he was by no means at a level that he would consider appropriate for his age. His instinct in times of turmoil was to shut down completely and just accept it and then panic about it later when he was alone. Unfortunately he lived with someone now and that person was deeply perceptive and also didn’t let him get away with that kind of behavior. 

They’d been having a learning curve of sorts; Hux having to learn to talk and Ren learning all the best possible ways to drag words out of Hux. 

Wound tight, that’s what Hux is, just wound incredibly tight and when he gets out of the shower, Ren is sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard with no shirt on and he looks like he’s been waiting. He’s completely relaxed and Hux feels just a little furious about that, but it dissipates when Ren sits up and pushes himself up onto his knees. 

He has his reading glasses on and Hux gives him a smirky expression, “should I even bother with pajamas?” 

“I wouldn’t,” Ren says, crawling the couple of body lengths to the end of the bed and yanking Hux’s towel off to discard it on the floor. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Hux asks. 

Ren just smiles and runs his hands over Hux’s sides and kisses the center of his chest before glancing up at him with a lazy grin. 

“Anticipation is half the fun, Hux – now be a good boy and lay down for me,” Ren slips off the bed and nudges Hux towards the California king size mattress as he turns his back and goes to rifle in his suitcase. 

Hux knows what that means without having to ask and he does as he’s told; stretching on the bed first on his back and then rolling onto his stomach with a groan. His back actually pops and he pillows his head on folded arms, trying not to track Ren’s movements around the room. 

He trusts him, after all. 

“Head up,” Ren says, settling half his weight into the bed and Hux knows what’s coming before the black cloth settles over his eyes and takes one of his senses away. Ren ties it against the back of his head, careful not to accidentally get any hair caught, “comfortable?” 

“Mmhmm,” Hux mumbles, laying his head back down and closing his eyes behind the blindfold, giving in to the sensation of total darkness. 

“Hux?” Ren is close, Hux can tell by the heat of his body even though they aren’t touching and Hux lifts his head slightly, inclining it in the direction he thinks Ren is. 

“What?” 

Ren cups his cheek and strokes a thumb over his bottom lip, giving him that little bit of attention that Hux is always craving, “we say ‘yes sir’ not ‘mmhmm’.” 

Hux’s breath leaves him in a stuttering gasp and Ren kisses his forehead, “you get one warning – do it again and there will be consequences.” 

“Yes sir,” Hux says, curling down into the sheets again and feeling his face heat up. 

Ren uses his hands first for what feels like hours, a massage that starts at Hux’s shoulders and meanders almost lazily down his spine until Ren’s thumbs are kneading the line of tight muscle from Hux’s ass into his lower back. The tension from moving boxes, from planning, scheduling and directing melts out under skilled touch. Ren uses a bar that smells like tea and citrus and melts into Hux’s skin on contact. And without being able to see, Hux feels it all heightened, the scent, the touch – it feels incredible. When Ren’s fingers span across his hips, Hux lifts into the touch and moans, getting a pleased sound from Ren in return. 

“Eager?” Ren asks pleasantly. His thumbs drag over the curve of Hux’s ass and Hux tries to slide onto his knees, asking without so much as a word for what he wants. 

“Impatient, maybe,” Hux says, getting one leg under him and then hissing when Ren shoves him back down to the bed with a tsking sound. 

“What did I say?” 

Hux balks momentarily and then groans into the pillows, “sir.” 

“Mm… I did didn’t I?” Ren muses, he flips Hux over onto his back and Hux feels dizzy behind the blindfold, the room spinning slightly as he gets his bearings and only feels tethered when Ren hovers over him. “Edging.” 

“Is – wait is that?” Hux squirms and tentatively pats around until he feels Ren’s forearms, the crease dropping out of his forehead as he anchors himself. “is that the punishment sir?” 

“It is. I was going to rim you then fuck you but if you’re so intent on being disobedient, I can’t go around rewarding that.” 

Ren’s voice is low and close, the ends of his hair tickling Hux’s face and neck and he can’t quite help the whimper that breaks out of his throat at what he’s missing out on. 

“Are you still going to fuck me, sir?” Hux asks, rubbing at Ren’s arms and trying to turn into his heat and presence. 

“Of course – I intend to get off,” Ren kisses just below his jaw and Hux almost jumps at the sudden contact, squeezing Ren’s arms and tipping his head back. 

“How do you want me, sir?” Hux asks, shifting his legs apart obediently when Ren’s weight dips on the bed. He can tell he’s done the right thing by the pleased hum that Ren lets out. He still has on his boxer briefs but Hux can feel how hard he is already and he’s aiming to please.

“Just like this,” Ren says, rocking down to rub against Hux as his hands slide up and push Hux’s wrists down to the bed. He wants the rope, the length of deep red cord that he knows Ren has, the way it bites into his skin, rubs his wrists almost raw when he fights against it. 

“Gorgeous,” Ren breathes, squeezing Hux’s wrists and nosing into his neck, “you’re going to hold yourself still for me tonight,” Ren says, dragging his hands away and Hux knows he’s not allowed to move his arms down. He flexes his hands into the pillows, grabbing onto the high thread-count cases and twisting them as Ren moves his mouth lower. 

Hux realizes suddenly that he likes this, likes having control taken from him and being put at ease and taken care of. Ren knows where to touch him, what to do to elicit certain responses. If he wants Hux to scream, wants him moaning, sobbing – he knows just what to do. It still takes Hux a minute to drop into sub space, to give in and let Ren take care of him, but when he does it’s always worth it and now is no exception. 

The stress melts out of his body as Ren fingers him open, and in its place is that rolling heat in the base of his spine that curls up through his stomach and has him shifting his legs apart and gasping. Hux bites his lip to silence the sounds and Ren twists his fingers in deep with a chastising growl. 

“No no, I want to hear you,” he says. 

Hux hiccups and moans, squeezing around Ren’s wet fingers, his hands staying in the pillows, grabbing and twisting as Ren’s movements speed up until Hux’s ass is making a slick wet sound from all the lube that has him blushing all the way down his chest. 

“Does that feel good?” Ren asks, and Hux can feel him shifting on the bed until a mouth is hot and insistent at his hip and Ren’s hair is tickling his stomach, making him clench and shudder. 

“Y—yes sir,” Hux whines, and he can feel his orgasm building as Ren teases over his prostate, forcing him closer. 

“Tell me when you’re almost there,” Ren demands, biting at Hux’s thigh. 

Hux takes sharp gasping breaths, writhing and then going still, his body warring to behave but still twitching involuntarily as Ren tortures reactions out of him. This is where he loves to be, right on the cusp of madness – his breathing erratic, stuttering out of him in gasps and moans and finally ragged almost-shouts as Ren hums his approval. 

“Close – close—I’m too close,” Hux cries. He can feel it, the tears soaking into the blindfold, the way his stomach flutters and even though he knows he’s doing exactly what Ren wants he can’t help the little noise of disappointment as Ren’s fingers slip free and his body is left empty. 

“Good boy,” Ren says, stroking along his hip, “deep breaths for me…. Shhh shhh….” 

Hux hiccups on a sob, his arms aching from where they’re stretched over his head, his thighs still shaking with the aborted orgasm. His body is wracked with little tremors as Ren soothes him back down. 

Ren winds him back up three more times, edging Hux right to the brink until he’s sniffling and whimpering for release. 

“Please,” passes his lips more times than he can count until the moment when Ren is finally giving in, replacing his fingers with his cock and covering Hux’s body with his own. 

Ren pulls off the blindfold and pushes Hux’s hands down into the bed. “Is that what you wanted?” Ren asks, nosing close. 

“Yes,” Hux pants, wet eyelashes fluttering as he adjusts to the dim light of the room. “Yes fuck, yes sir.” 

Ren smiles and kisses him, shoving into Hux hard and fast, groaning as the friction builds for both of them this time. Hux is biting his lip until the point he feels like it’s going to bleed, but Ren doesn’t make him suffer – doesn’t make him wait, not this time. 

“You can come whenever you want – you’ve been a good boy for me,” Ren growls, nuzzling into Hux’s shoulder, nipping at his throat, “you’re perfect, come for me, just like this, I know you can come untouched.” 

Hux honestly isn’t so sure, he feels raw and too strung out but he’s eager to please and when Ren is whispering low against his ear, he gives in to baser instincts and comes with a shout, making a mess between their bodies as Ren keeps thrusting into him. Hux is so sensitive it almost hurts and he can’t help the way his hands flex fruitlessly in Ren’s grip. 

He’s too far gone to care, too inside his head to protest and all he does is pant and wrap a leg around Ren’s hips, dragging him in deeper, pulling him closer until Ren is biting on his shoulder and coming inside him with a groan. 

There’s a long period of catching their breath, of Ren rubbing feeling back into Hux’s wrists, kissing at his jaw. 

“That’s it,” Ren says, pulling out with a hiss and pushing Hux’s hair back out of his face, “how do you feel?” 

“Mmngh, I’m tired but I feel good,” Hux mumbles, running his fingers through Ren’s hair. 

Ren smiles and drags himself out of bed to go get a warm wash cloth and some bottled water. When he comes back to the bed, Hux is sprawled out over the covers, stretching and luxuriating in a post-orgasmic haze. 

“You certainly look satisfied,” Ren says. “I take it I did my job well then.” 

“It’s not your job anymore,” Hux says, crooking a finger and beckoning him down to the bed. 

“You are though,” Ren says, curling around Hux and kissing him wherever his mouth can reach. 

What Hux thinks about afterwards is that it won’t always be like this. They won’t always have this kind of time to themselves and he should probably enjoy it while he can instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Shitscram, @disbitch


End file.
